People often use small boats in a variety of sporting activities because they are conveniently portable. While some people transport their boats on a trailer, many others carry their boats on the top of a car or truck, because a trailer can be awkward to tow.
Small boats are often difficult to load onto the top of a vehicle because of their bulk and weight. Since many people use their boats by themselves, it can be especially difficult for them to load their boats alone. As a consequence, a variety of boat loading devices are available to lift a boat from the ground and load it onto the top of a vehicle.
These known boat loading devices are often mechanically complex because they have to lift a boat up and then move it laterally in order to place it on the top of a vehicle. They also require a lot of power from an electric motor or a crank to lift a boat. Also, if a boat detaches from a known loading device while a vehicle is in motion, the boat can damage the vehicle or itself as it falls. Finally, known loading devices cannot be used with some vehicles because they place a boat on top of a vehicle and, as a result, can increase the height of the vehicle beyond the legal limit.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an inventive loading device which is mechanically simple and power efficient. The loading device should keep a vehicle and a boat from damage if the boat detaches from the device during transit, and it should add less height to a vehicle so it can be used with a wider variety of vehicles.